OC's for an upcoming story
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: This is a list of OC's from my upcoming story. Others can use them as long as they credit me. If you do use them, send me a PM to your story, I'd love to read it!


**This is a list of OC's for an upcoming story of mine. You may use them in your own stories as long as you credit me.  
**

**I hope you like them!**

* * *

**OC #1**

**Name: Rika Shiori**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Animals**

**Personality: Fiesty, Funny, Stubborn**

**Outfit: Dark teal tank top, black skinny jeans, dark teal converse boots with light pink laces, and black fingerless gloves**

**Appearance: Long light pink hair with black tips, teal eyes, pale skin but not too pale**

**Weapons: Daggers**

**Likes: Kai, Animals, Music**

**Dislikes: Cold weather, People who tell her what to do**

**Pet: Ravenna, her raven**

**Background: She lived with her mother Shika Shiori before her untimely death, then she left home to look for Cole, her childhood friend. She finds them and instantly becomes attracted to Kai, who has become attracted to her too. She is the teal ninja of animals.**

**OC #2**

**Name: Kazuo Hayashi**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Element: Time**

**Personality: Level-headed, Funny, Sometimes shy**

**Outfit: Light brown T-shirt, blue jeans, light brown sneakers**

**Appearance: Tan skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, wears glasses**

**Weapons: Halberd**

**Likes: Reading, Drawing, Video Games, Playing Soccer, Nariko (see OC #3)**

**Dislikes: Messy rooms, Chess, Spiders**

**Pet: None**

**Background: Worked at the library in his village until Sensei found him, asking him to become a ninja. He accepts Sensei's offer, meeting Nariko in the process. He becomes infatuated with Nariko, but keeps it a secret from the others. He is the light brown ninja of time.**

**OC #3**

**Name: Nariko Tanaka**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Technology**

**Personality: Friendly, Optimistic, Stubborn**

**Outfit: Yellow T-shirt, denim shorts, white stockings, yellow sneakers**

**Appearance: Medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wears her hair in a ponytail**

**Weapons: Katana**

**Likes: Inventing, Reading, Music, Video Games, Kazuo**

**Dislikes: Quiet people, Neat rooms, Scorpions**

**Pet: Katniss, her kitten.**

**Background: Was hired by Ed and Edna to help around the junkyard, where Sensei Wu found her and asked her to become a ninja. She accepted his offer, going with him and meeting Kazuo. At first, she didn't like him, but over time she grew to have a crush on him. She is the yellow ninja of technology.**

**OC #4**

**Name: Ryo Ikeda**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Element: Water**

**Personality: Calm, Funny, Protective**

**Outfit: Light blue T-shirt underneath a denim jacket, blue jeans, light blue sneakers**

**Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin but not as pale as Nariko's skin.**

**Weapons: Staff**

**Likes: Swimming, Singing, Video Games, Cooking**

**Dislikes: Dancing, Lightning, Reading**

**Pet: None**

**Background: Abandoned at an orphanage when he was seven, he was picked on by the other kids. Finally, he ran away on his ninth birthday. He wandered around, never staying in one place for long. Sensei Wu found him and asked him to join the ninja, Ryo accepted the offer. He didn't speak much to the ninja at first, but eventually opened up to them. He is the light blue ninja of water.**

**OC #5**

**Name: Moon Walker (Jay's little sister)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Darkness**

**Personality: Shy, Calm, Optimistic**

**Outfit: Dark blue tank top, yellow skinny jeans, dark blue boots**

**Appearance: Orange hair pulled into two braids, light blue eyes, pale skin just not as pale as Nariko.**

**Weapons: Whip**

**Likes: Dark places, Dareth, Reading**

**Dislikes: Crowds, Video Games**

**Pet: None**

**Background: Daughter of Ed and Edna Walker, sister of Jay Walker. She left home to attend medical school, where she trains to become a nurse. She is sent to become a nurse at Sensei Wu's academy, where he trains her to be a ninja. While there, she meets Dareth and falls for him, much to Jay's disapproval.**

**She is the dark blue ninja of darkness.**

**OC #6**

**Name: Lena Brookstone (Cole's little sister)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Nature**

**Personality: Funny, Optimistic, Friendly, Mischievous**

**Outfit: Light pink tak top underneat a black denim vest, short black skirt, black converse boots with light pink laces**

**Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes, pale skin tone but not very pale**

**Weapons: Kunai**

**Likes: Singing, Dancing, Playing Guitar, Video Games, Reading, Lloyd**

**Dislikes: Drawing, Waking up early, Crowded places**

**Pet: Alai, her baby fox**

**Background: Cole's little sister, Daughter of Lou and Lianna Brookstone ( I made Lianna up). She left home to find Cole, missing him terribly. She meets Lloyd in the comic book shop and he takes her back to meet the others. Sensei recruits her as the pink ninja of nature.**

**OC #7**

**Name: Arisa Yoshida**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Wind**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Optimistic, Funny**

**Outfit: Light purple T-shirt, black shorts, light purple flip-flops**

**Appearance: Long wavy light brown hair, light brown eyes, pale skin tone but not very pale**

**Weapons: Bow**

**Likes: Jay, Singing, Dancing, Video Games, Swimming, Playing Soccer**

**Dislikes: Disrespectful people, chocolate, snakes**

**Pet: Camille, her chameleon**

**Background: Her parents died when she was young, so Cole's parents let her stay with them. Her and Lena quickly became friends. When Lena went to find Cole, she went with Lena. She develops a crush of Jay, while he develops a crush on her. She becomes a ninja the same time Lena does, becoming the purple ninja of wind.**


End file.
